


Santa's Elves

by playout, PrinnPrick



Series: Love (and) Letters [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Epistolary, M/M, Ministry of Magic, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playout/pseuds/playout, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinnPrick/pseuds/PrinnPrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmastime and Draco is working under Arthur Weasley in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office as part of the terms of his parole (to gain a better understanding of Muggles and such). The Shacklebolt Ministry is big on things like that, so it should come as a surprise to no one when the memo announcing a mandatory Secret Santa event makes the rounds. </p><p>What is surprising is the name Draco drew from the hat. But then, maybe it shouldn't be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa's Elves

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! Here is a Christmassy story in honor of Halloween ;)

It's that time of year again, folks! That's right, Christmas has arrived and the entire Ministry will be conducting a Secret Santa event to show some interdepartmental cooperation in the spirit of the season!

The rules are simple: each department will receive a visit from a hat with the names of all unmatched Ministry workers inside. Whatever name you pick is the employee you must give (legal, non-threatening, prankless, well-intentioned) gifts to--one a day until our Christmas party, when you may reveal yourself and exchange the final gift! Until then each gift must be sent anonymously by inter-office owls. Whether you choose to give the last one in person or not is up to you, but no sneak peeks before then!

Happy Christmas!

Warmly,  
Your Inter-Departmental Cooperation, Collaboration and Goodwill Committee

******

Dear Draco,

Happy Christmas!

I hope it's not giving too much away to say that I hoped I would pick you. I didn't think I actually would, though! I'm surprised you even chose to participate in the Secret Santa since you're only working here for your probation. (It is a pleasant surprise, I assure you.)

Your first gift takes a bit of explaining. I know you've had sort of a rough go of settling into Misuse. It's a batty department, especially for someone so unfamiliar with Muggles, but Arthur's really an alright sort once you get to know him. And he's totally obsessed with Muggle things.

Your gift is a Muggle toy called a Slinky. It serves absolutely no purpose except for play and I guarantee it will fascinate him. Put it out on your desk or juggle it from palm to palm and you'll have an instant conversation starter. The first of many, I hope.

Best of luck,  
Your Secret Santa

******

Dear Harry Potter,

Enclosed is a gift certificate to a local luxury spa for a manicure, pedicure, and haircut--complete with hand, foot, and scalp massage, of course.

If you won't do the rest, at least consider the haircut. You are in desperate need of one.

S.S.

******

Dear Draco,

The magical menagerie was fresh out of turtledoves. What a pity. Please accept these dark chocolate truffles in their stead. I've done my homework: I know they're the kind you like best.

Cheers!  
Secret Santa

******

Dear Harry Potter,

Enjoy this treacle tart. Or not. I suppose I cannot force you to enjoy anything I send, but I have heard you moan like a high-priced rent boy trying to make a client feel extra special when they serve these in the canteen so it seemed like a promising option.

S.S.

******

Dear Draco,

It can get pretty draughty in your office, so when I saw these gloves, I instantly thought of you. They're soft as butter and shouldn't hamper your dexterity too much. And they're elf made and the height of fashion. Or so I've been told. Honestly, I have no idea one way or another. But I think they'll look good on you.

Your Secret Santa

******

Dear Harry Potter,

Did you know you are a difficult one to buy gifts for? It's true.

I found a marionette of you and thought you might find it amusing. It has your old school uniform and spectacles, the big circular ones that used to magnify your eyes so it was easier to see their remarkable colour...hideous though the frames were.

Your sense of fashion has improved marginally since then.

S.S.

******

Dear Draco,

I hope you don't think I'm overdoing it with the treats here. I know you've got a sweet tooth and it's hard to shop for someone who not only has everything already, but has rather exacting tastes to boot.

Unlike the chocolates, I made these biscuits. And there's a loose-leaf Darjeeling to go with them. Good for the four o'clock slump.

Your Secret Santa

P.S.  
One more week!

******

Dear Harry Potter,

Since you seem to be amused by muggle things and are constantly using tempus charms to check the time (due, I assume, to your habitual tardiness), I had this item custom tailored for you. It is called a "wristwatch." I was informed that it is functionally the same as a pocket-watch, but the time is displayed numerically as with a tempus (so you don't have to fuss with deciphering the little hands and Roman numerals). The colour is a basic black for mission purposes. It is purported to be waterproof and shock resistant, though I do not know how well it will stand up against offensive spells.

At any rate, the appropriate license for modified muggle items is inside and the watch has been charmed to run on magic instead of a battery (for obvious reasons).

S.S.

******

Dear Draco,

Do you still favour the Falmouth Falcons? They're playing well this year. Here's two tickets for their Boxing Day game against the Cannons. If you haven't got anyone to go with you, I'd be happy to. As long as you don't mind your companion rooting for the enemy.

Warmly,  
Secret Santa

******

Dear Harry Potter,

Enclosed within this parcel is your preferred post-work beverage. In _cans_. (How can you stand the taste of tin along with such a disgustingly sour ale?)

If you'll notice there are two packs. I bought one in order to try it for myself and after a single sip I was almost sick. What is so appealing about this swill? Besides the alcohol content.

Nevertheless, the gift is not for me so I hope you will continue to like it and (if needed) the anti-emetic potion in the accompanying package.

S.S.

******

Dear Draco,

I'm glad to see the slinky on your desk. Here is something to keep it company: a miniature Flutterby bush. It would do best with partial sun and watering twice a week, but I have been assured it is quite hardy.

Since you're going to be here a while, you may as well decorate a bit, yeah?

St. Nick

******

Dear Harry Potter,

This is a perfect replica of a special set of stars. Do you recognize them? It's the constellation Leo (the Lion, if that wasn't obvious). Be very careful when opening--it cost more than an entire month's worth of my department's piddling budget. Anyway, since there isn't a star named after a "Harry" or even some famous Potter (neither the occupation nor the surname), I thought that Leo was most fitting.

S.S.

******

Dear Draco,

I know you have Most Potente Potions already, but I'm pretty sure you don't own an original advance copy with Arsenius Jigger's handwritten notes inside. (Those are quite hard to come by.)

Kris Kringle

******

Dear Harry Potter,

Coffee is absolutely terrible for you: it is addicting, creates bad breath, and yellows teeth. Before you become fully dependent on something so pedestrian, I would like you to consider some alternatives. Your next gift is a collector's edition tea box with assorted teas from around the world--both caffeinated and decaffeinated, including many traditional British blends. I trust you will find one that you favour.

S.S.

*****

Dear Draco,

I was right: the gloves do look good on you. So did the smile you sported when you opened the last gift (I admit--I spied). This one is not so thrilling, but it's almost just as old. Since you haven't got an appreciation for quality lager, I hope you'll enjoy this wine.

Mr. Claus

******

Dear Harry Potter,

Your attentions toward a certain employee have not gone unnoticed by your co-workers. Rumors have already begun to spread like wildfire about whatever torrid affair you two could be carrying on. The way you look at the man cannot be mistaken, even if I happen to know the gossips are quite misinformed in their speculation. Nevertheless, I thought you might fancy this framed photograph of him. (It is a rather good one, if I do say so myself.)

SS

******

Dear Draco,

My Secret Santa has given me some rather excellent gifts--I hope that mine to you have been as well received. I've put a lot of thought into them, you know.

It also seems as though I haven't been quite as secretive as I intended. He's a clever one, that Santa. Have you figured out who I am yet? Three more days until we'll know for sure.

This gift is another muggle one. Be careful with it--it scratches easily and doesn't work as well once it's been damaged. It's called a Compact Disc (CD for short) and it's really quite brilliant. I've put a bunch of my favourite Christmas songs on there. Muggle and Wizard bands, both. You have to use a CD player to listen to it, but Arthur has one you can borrow until your next gift comes.

Your Supposed-to-be-Secret Santa

******

Dear Harry Potter,

I doubt you would accept a nice pair of shoes (something leather and bespoke, for example), so instead here is a new pair of trainers to replace the threadbare ones you sport outside of work.

S.S.

P.S.  
The size is correct. I checked.

******

Dear Draco,

I heard some distinctly festive sounds coming out of your department when I strolled by yesterday. It made me happy. Here is a portable CD player of your own so you can listen wherever and whenever you want.

It's got all the proper charms and licenses, of course. I wouldn't want you coming after me over it.

... Or would I?

Secret Santa

******

Dear Harry,

Do you know your owl became a symbol of peace after the war? I imagine you did. It might surprise you to learn, however, that I had her painting commissioned by an artist who has reproduced her likeness before: your friend Ms. Lovegood. I hope I am not being insensitive by having had this made but I know how you miss her. Having never had a pet, I can't say I understand such a bond, but I easily recognize how devastating it can be to lose one. May this gift bring you even a fraction of the peace your Hedwig represents.

S.S.

******

Dear Draco,

When I first drew your name from the hat, I thought it was a happy accident and thanked my (uncanny) good luck.

Later, when I began to suspect that you might have drawn me as well, I grew suspicious that something beyond luck may have been involved. The odds of that happening on its own are quite poor, you know, so I did a bit of digging. (I am an Auror, after all.)

As a result of my investigation, I learned that not only does one of your best friends work in the Department of Mysteries, but she and one of my best friends (who has a reputation for meddling) both spearheaded this Secret Santa business.

Imagine that.

I suppose I can forgive them just this once since it seems they had the right of it.

Your eleventh gift is mistletoe and it is in my office. Along with your twelfth. I'll let you unwrap that one early if you promise not to tell.

Harry

P.S.  
The gift is me...in case that wasn't clear.

******

To Our Real Secret Santas,

Pansy and Hermione--

Thank you for the best Christmas we could have asked for.

Yes, we are on to you. And we love you dearly.

Sincerely yours,

Misters Draco Lucius Malfoy and Harry James Potter

P.S.  
Your gifts are on your desks.


End file.
